Couleur coucher de soleil
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Roxy Lalonde attends. Elle attends que le sommeil l'emporte, elle attends que les souvenirs refluent. Elle attends que la nausée se calmes et que les points devant ses yeux aient fini de danser. Elle attends au milieu de sa grande et vide maison, que les regrets aient fini de la hanter, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux blonds de sa fille. UA, Dirk/Roxy


Voilà, je sais pas trop-trop d'ou viens ce truc, c'est une improvisation totale. J'ai essayé de me corriger, mais comme toujours il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, si c'est le cas, je vous autorise a engueuler la pauvre conne fière que je suis et a me forcer a prendre une beta, même si cette idée me défrise parce que biatch tu touces pas mon texte. Bref, enjoy.

* * *

Un fard a paupières d'un rose qui aurait fait vulgaire chez n'importe qui d'autre, des chaussures au reflets plastiques et aux talons bien trop hauts, une robe fuchsia, courte et serrée, épousant avec perfection des formes de mannequin, des cheveux d'un blond délavés, aux boucles illogiques, et une bouche peinte de noir, étirée en un grand sourire. Voilà ce que la pluparts des gens retenaient d'elle. Sans chercher a voir le reste de ce que cette jolie jeune femme avait a offrir, sans jamais chercher au-delà de l'apparence digne d'une Barbie, sans jamais vouloir discuter, sans jamais chercher plus loin, sans jamais vouloir voir plus qu'une actrice excentrique, fardée, et portée sur le martini. Sans jamais creuser plus en profondeur pour voir celle qu'elle était et non celle qu'elle prétendait être. Et c'était parfait. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait, exactement ce qu'il fallait. La paix, enfin, viendrais après les années et elle pourrait assurer sans problèmes la vie de sa fille, Rose.

Jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'avait révélé aux médias le nom de ce jeune père inconnu, et jamais personne ne le saurait. C'était son secret, son honteux et délicieux secret, comme un vague reste de gout de sucre sur les lèvres pulpeuses, récupéré rapidement par une langue rose et mutine. C'était son secret, à lui, et a elle. Oh, non, elle vous voit venir, de ses jolis yeux cerclés de noir et rose, de cette couleur exotique qui passionne les plus réservés des savants. Elle vous regarde, souris, ris même , en vous voyant débarquer avec vos standards et vos idées d'amour impossible au clair de lune, et parfois même elle ris jaune et regrette, mélancoliquement, que ça n'aie pas été le cas. Il lui arrive sans doute de pleurer, en secret, l'estomac rongé par tout l'alcool qu'elle a consommé, à repenser à cette époque ou elle pouvait encore le voir sourire. Ou elle pouvait encore le voir tout court. Elle laisse un sourire fané apparaitre sur son visage, accoudée sur la cuvette des toilettes, l'estomac en feu alors que Rose dors gentiment dans son lit. Dix années, dix longues années qu'elle n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui, dix années que la seule personne pour qui elle ait eu des sentiments sincères et presque purs avait disparu de sa vie, avec son autorisation. Dix longues années qui semblaient aussi longues que l'éternité entre le moment ou la goutte se décroche de la feuille et le moment ou elle s'écrase au sol. Dix années de solitude, à essayer de vaincre l'alcool et la dépression, à essayer de tenir pour sa fille, son trésor, la seule chose valable et réelle qu'il lui reste. A vingt-huit ans, Roxy Lalonde avait l'impression d'en avoir quatre-vingt.

Parfois, la douleur était telle qu'elle montait sur le toit et grimpait sur la barrière. Mais toujours, ce petit tiraillement dans son cœur, cette petite voix dans sa tête, cette phrase qu'elle avait trop souvent prononcée, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Elle est ou maman ? », la petite voix retentissait dans sa tête et ses chaussures quittaient la barrière pour revenir sur le sol, et les larmes quittaient ses yeux pour revenir sur ses joues. Et Roxy Lalonde disait merde a la mort. Parce que, dans son lit a la couverture mauve, la respiration lente de Rose la berçait et calmait ses sanglots silencieux. Elle sourit faiblement et se leva lentement, dans la pénombre de la maison aussi vide que grande. Au moins, Rose aurait une vie matérielle correcte, sa mère priait juste pour que sa vie émotionnelle soit mieux gérée que la sienne.

Un plan secret, établi dans la chaleur de l'intimité. Un « deal ». Des larmes, beaucoup de larmes. Mais finalement, un accord. Dix ans auparavant.

Roxy Lalonde avait dix-huit ans. Dix-huit années toutes fraiches, passées dans la solitude et un alcoolisme prématuré. Roxy Lalonde avait une robe noire et des larmes plein les yeux. Roxy se tenait devant deux tombes et sa main fine était serrée dans celle de celui vers qui les réactions chimiques composant ses émotions l'avaient poussée. Il se tenait droit, dans son costard, ses lunettes noires et pointues toujours vissées sur son nez. Il se tenait droit, devant les tombes jumelles qui leur arrachaient le cœur a tout les deux. Et elle avait un sourire brisée sur le visage.

Dix-huit années d'insouciance et de partages, dix-huit années à continuer prétendre aller bien pour ne pas inquiéter les personnes les plus chères a son cœur. Dix-huit années à refuser obstinément de sombrer, parce que quatre moins un égale trois, et trois, c'est bien plus triste que quatre. Quatre, c'est pair, il n'y a personne de seul. Trois, c'est triste, parce que si deux deviennent un, trois est tout seul. Dix-huit années à prétendre être une grande star élue, dix-huit années à se battre pour vivre et survivre, dans ce monde hostile qu'est la terre. Et six années à courir en vain après un grand mec ironique et toutes ses combines cool. Six années à se prétendre jeunes et a avoir toute la vie devant soi, six années a être quatre et pas trois. Et en une soirée, une seule, en quelques petits verres, quatre étaient devenus deux. Et ça faisait mal.

C'est douloureux, vous savez, de perdre un être cher. Toujours . Systématiquement. Mais pour Roxy, ce double deuil avait un avant-gout de mort. Un avant gout de bile, de putréfaction et de malheur. Mais pour lui, ce double deuil avait un gout plus déchirant encore.

Sous la tombe de droite, à quelques mètres sous ses pieds reposait celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Et Roxy comprenait, oh, oui, Roxy comprenait.

Le soir même, dans la nuit et les pleurs, l'accord avait été passé.

Quelques mots au gout salé, quelques mots chuchotés dans une étreinte, quelques mots chargés de larmes.

Et la jeune fille blonde murmure « Je t'aime ».

Et le jeune homme lui répond « Désolé ».

Et la jeune fille en larmes lui dit vouloir un enfant de lui.

Et le jeune homme au cœur brisé accepte.

Ce fut la nuit la plus délicieuse de sa courte vie, ce fut la nuit la plus douce de toute son existence.

Même quand sa mère existait encore, elle n'avait pas connu de nuit aussi belle.

Les neufs mois s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse a la fois longue et courte, a la fois terrifiants et impatients, chaque jour se succédant avec plus d'envie que le précédent. Roxy pouvait contempler son ventre gonfler de plus en plus, chaque matin les yeux écarquillés, de se rendre compte. Dans son ventre, une petite vie grandissait, et cette petite vie l'appellerait maman. Le deal, cependant, était douloureux. Et la terreur la gagnait de plus en plus. Leur accord était d'une simplicité extrême.

Je te fais un enfant et je meurs.

Neuf mois à vivre, neuf mois à profiter pleinement de celui qu'elle aurait voulu appeler son compagnon, son mari, son amant. Mais Dirk n'était pas du genre a aimer ces appellations, et il n'était pas du genre a aimer la gente féminine. Roxy se taisait et se contentait de rester sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et d'être toujours là pour lui. Oh, oui, ça avait fait mal, de savoir qu'il en aimait un autre. Mais elle l'avait accepté. Après tout, elle aussi, elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait en vain. Adorable, oui, la jeune Calliope était adorable mais Roxy préférait les hommes. Et jamais aucun penchant amoureux ne l'avait effleurée à propos de son amie. Alors elle s'était contentée de s'excuser et de se confier.

Elle avait été terrifiée, pendant neuf mois. Neuf mois à le regarder se préparer à mourir. Il avait décidé d'un accident de voiture. Si elle n'avait pas su quelle valeur ce mot avait pour lui, elle aurait dit que c'était ironique. Mourir exactement de la même façon que leurs amis, pour transformer a jamais quatre en un. En une.

Mais un petit grain de sable s'était coincé dans l'engrenage de la mort. Un tout petit grain de sable survenu pendant une visite chez le gynécologue. Un grain de sable qu'ils avaient nommé Dave.

Le plan avait été changé. Roxy, a l'époque, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper seule de deux enfants. Alors Dirk avait fait la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais pu faire pour elle. Accepter de rester en vie. Et s'occuper de Dave.

Neufs mois après le décès de Jake et Jane, Dirk la quittait a tout jamais, emportant un nouveau né dans ses bras. Et Roxy le laissait faire en suicidant son cœur, la jumelle de ce nouveau né serrée contre elle.

Dix ans plus tard, cette jumelle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre mauve, le sol couvert de livres. Et Roxy la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rose lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais elle pouvait quand même retrouver un peu de Dirk dans ce visage, ça et là, de façon tenue mais présente. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir en caressant ses cheveux blonds, tout en rêvant de cet homme au visage flou, inconnu, qui vivait quelque part au Texas en serrant contre lui un petit garçon nommé Dave.

* * *

Elle se nommait Rose Lalonde et elle avait quinze ans. Elle ne connaissait pas son père, mais avait une mère formidable. Elle ne le lui disait jamais, trop fière pour ça, et prétendait s'entendre comme chien et chat avec elle a qui voulait l'entendre. Mais au fonds d'elle, elle savait que sa mère souffrait et se battait corps et âme pour elle. Rose était intelligente, calme, posée. Un peu sombre, un peu gothique, un peu abimée. Très jolie avec sa peau couleur de lune, et ses grands yeux mauves. Avec sa bouche en cœur peinte de noir et son ombre a paupière grise.

Vivre dans une grande maison vide, sans amis, c'était dur. Toujours collée à ses livres et son ordinateur, Rose discutait de temps en temps avec un jeune homme rencontré par hasard. Elle était tellement heureuse de le rencontrer enfin en chair et en os, plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. Elle serrait avec impatience son livre occulte contre son torse, cherchant des yeux les lunettes noires, « ironiques » de ce jeune homme qui longtemps avait été son ami. Elle l'aperçut, dans la foule de l'aéroport, qui lui adressait un vague signe de tête. Un sourire aux lèvres, ses talons claquant sur le sol, l'un devant l'autre à un rythme soutenu, se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer. Elle le laissât la serrer dans ses bras, sans se préoccuper de sa mère, qui la suivait rapidement. Sans se douter du tourbillon intérieur qui agitait cette femme de trente-trois ans. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, Roxy se retrouvait face à la personne qui hantait ses rêves, parce que pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, elle sentait son cœur battre de nouveau comme si elle était entière. Parce que devant elle se tenait un homme de trente-trois ans, grand et bien bâtis, les yeux cachés derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires. Parce que sur son visage muri par le temps, se trouvait un sourire aux couleurs d'un coucher de soleil.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, si c'est le cas, une petite review serait pas mal. Les fics Homestuck en français sont pas des masses populaires et si t'écris pas du yaoi apprécié M, c'est un peu dur d'avoir des reviews. Ouais, je fais un petit pavé, désolée, mais c'est vraiment décourageant de voir que j'obtiens trois reviews sur des trucs dans lesquels j'ai mis de l'effortg et de l'amour et qu'a coté, mes fics minables One Piece en ont six. Ouais, six c'est pas énorme, m'enfin, voilà, c'est un peu la misère ces temps ci et même si l'écriture n'est pas ma passion première, si vous avez quelque chose a dire sur ce texte, bah, hésitez pas quoi, ça me ferais vachement plaisir.

Sinon, désolée pour les trois pecnos qui suivent Slave, je vais me bouger les miches, promis, m'enfin, j'ai perdu mon PC récemment (et ainsi mon plan de fic) et je suis un poil une grosse larve ces temps ci. Désolée . Je vais m'y mettre.


End file.
